


【servamp/怠惰組】只因遇見（修改ver.）

by zero_woodenhouse



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 怠惰組, 黑真
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_woodenhouse/pseuds/zero_woodenhouse
Summary: -修改版-可能略OOC-與漫畫相關？
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash & Shirota Mahiru, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 1





	【servamp/怠惰組】只因遇見（修改ver.）

**Author's Note:**

> -修改版  
> -可能略OOC  
> -與漫畫相關？  
> 

  
怠惰組/真晝中心-只因遇見

這是一個發生在遇見之前的故事。

那是個下雨天，剛好離開櫻哉家時，才想起家中並無任何食材，再抬起手腕低頭一看。兩指針剛好在「6」字上重疊，時間已在不知不覺間流逝。現在要盡快趕到超級市場，看看還剩下甚麼特價貨品。

超級市場內特價貨品就只剩下雞蛋，對，還要只剩下數盒雞蛋散落在特價貨品區域，而是是每人限買一盒。在還未被人拿走之前，先拿走一盒好了。手推車上頓時多了一份不易察覺的重量，繼續四處張望找尋需要的貨品。不知不覺間走到泡麵區，由最底的貨架到最高的貨架都是泡麵和杯麵，而它們的價錢也是越便宜的就越在底部。

那麼，要順便買些杯麵回去嗎？

左思右想了一會。果然還是簡單一點，直接買回去好了！得出結果後，隨即單膝跪在地上選購。與其想太多，倒不如簡單地解決。

一直也是這樣想，毫不動搖。

從排滿一整個貨架的杯麵中，入手最便宜的那種。決定地好後，毫不猶豫地伸手拿取幾個杯麵回去，滿滿的貨架隨即多出一個明顯的空洞。嗯？這個買兩個有特價！那就買這款好了。付款過後，提着看似滿載的白色塑膠袋回家。

「我回來了。」空蕩的家回響着自己的話語。此時，已是9點。

收拾好剛購買回來的食物和食材後，才打開以特價買回來的杯麵，倒進熱水。將筷子放在上面，小心地拿出去。三分鐘，時間不長不短。可以做的事有很多，可以想的事也有很多，可是現在只是想簡單地等待着三分鐘的完結。說時遲那時快，抬頭望着高掛的鐘，三分鐘剛好結束。

空無一人的客廳，空無一人的房屋並無帶來太大的空虛感。因為已經習慣，叔叔一直在外工作也很辛苦。

杯麵的味道還不錯，下次再購入吧。

處理掉後，一想到明天有測驗就苦惱了，不過先去泡澡好了。泡澡過後，房屋儘管多出自己泡澡後的味道，但仍是一遍死寂。沒有任何人在，只有自己一個。可是這些都不重要吧？和現在沒有關係。

日子就是不斷重複，日複一日。偶然叔叔也會回來，可惜這些日子並不長。胡思亂想不適合我，簡單地想一想就好了。縱使如此，亦未曾覺得厭倦。身邊還有櫻哉他們在，因而不需要想太多。

在遇見之前，生活確實如此。

＊＊

「喵。喵——」是在右邊傳來的貓叫聲？

一隻黑貓躺在地上抖擻着，這情景有點熟悉，就像是當時的。簡單地想想，不就是帶牠回去。決定好後，二話不說地走到黑貓跟前抱起牠，並小心地用右手在黑貓的身外定住，以免牠會受傷。

本來就是如此簡單，可是牠卻不是「牠」。

反正想後果那是麻煩事，倒不如順著事情發展繼續下去。結果就變成現在的情況——一隻，不，一個在電視機跟前蹲在地上吃杯麵的人進入了我的生活。現在的生活，沒有了以往那種平靜。雖然也是差不多，但是已經有所改變。就像因為他的關係，結識到其他朋友，而且大家也是為了同一目標而共同前進。

日子還是單調地重複下去。不過，身邊的人再也沒有櫻哉。放學後趕過去超級市場的路，不再是獨自前往。

「雖然勉強了一點，今天還是趕到。」站在限時特價貨品區域前，鬆一口氣。

「喔，給我買這個。」在肩膀上的黑貓已化成人類的模樣，在另一邊的貨架上拿著泡麵。

「這個泡麵也太貴了吧？不會買的。」走近看著這個牌子，不是特價的那種。但是小黑好像很喜歡這一類型的食物吧？轉頭一看，他已經不在身旁。既然他喜歡，那就買兩個回去。

他經常喝光家裡的可樂，要補充了。一次過購入太多了，可是這個月的費用……不過簡單點來想，一次半次而已，後悔才是最麻煩！手推車比以前越來越沈重，不再是以前的那種難以察覺的重量。

走到櫃台結賬時，看着不斷跳動的顯示器，頓時緊握着手上的錢包。誰知這天是超級市場的感謝日，所有貨品一律有折扣優惠！結賬後，和小黑一起走路回家。手上的塑膠袋好像比之前略重，或許不單止塑膠袋內的物品重吧，大概連心也重了。

回家後，家中不再是空蕩無人。因為總有小黑在這裡一同生活，家裡亦不會再帶來空虛感。或許，與他生活又已成習慣。

在遇見之後，生活細節改變了許多。但是，自己所堅持的信念卻未有因此而變。

「真晝，又是香草口味的冰淇淋？真是合不來啊，冰淇淋的話，我是餅乾奶油口味的派。」小黑翻着冰箱，拿出兩盒香草口味的冰淇淋，口中輕咬住兩隻匙子過來自己的身邊坐下。

「吵死了！因為我喜歡吃香草口味的。」放下手中的遊戲機，拿過冰淇淋，與他一同打開。下次也購入小黑喜歡的口味吧？

END

**Author's Note:**

> 修訂版w  
> 為了百度怠惰組的version!  
> (其實只是想這樣做w)  
> 希望帶出有點寵着小黑的真晝。  
> 這次崩壞感應該被俺降至最低……（遠目  
> 也是時候學習一下寫長一點  
> 希望大家喜歡！感謝食用w
> 
> 20140820 1859 零昀


End file.
